Gundam Pilot 06
by Mel-chan
Summary: Usagi was raised a Gundam Pilot by Dr. J and Dr. M? Heero was her best friend? What is the world coming to as Odango Atama runs to save the colonies from Oz. Please Read and Review.


Hello, Everyone! I've never seen an episode of Gundam Wing. However, I love reading Gundam.Sailormoon crossovers, especially Heero/Usagi. Now, I'm keeping most of what makes her Usagi, I'm just creating my own reasons for why she's the way she is. However, certain aspects of her aren't compatible with the Usagi in my story. So they will go. Don't worry I'll try to make it believable. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or SailorMoon. Don't bother suing me. In a month, I won't even be able to afford rent!  
  
  
  
Gundam pilot 06  
  
Tsukino Usagi walked home with a lowered head. She had gotten the worst math grade she'd ever gotten, a seven, and two of those points were because she'd correctly answered the bonus question, which dealt with a mathematician who had been alive during her past life. She knew she would be yelled at by her parents and teased by Shingo, her little brother. They just didn't understand, how was she supposed to keep a double life and keep up her grades? For that, and other reasons, she wished the people in her life would be just a little more understanding.  
  
She reached her house and stood looking at the door. To go in or not to go in, that was the question. Plucking up her courage for more of a yell fest (she had just come from Rei's shrine), she entered the house.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, how was your test?" asked her mother, Ikuko.  
  
"Can't talk now mom! I gotta go to my room first, call me when dinner's ready." With that she ran to freedom...or not.  
  
"How did your test go, Usagi?" asked Luna her guardian cat.  
  
Usagi looked to the floor and mumbled, "It went fine."  
  
Luna, knowing her charge well, berated her. "Oh Usagi, what did you get this time!"  
  
"It wasn't that bad, Luna. I just didn't have time to study what with the meetings and Rei's prediction of a new enemy to come. GIVE ME A BREAK!"  
  
"Now, Usagi, how are you," the cat began with a look of exasperation,  
  
"Going to be a good queen if you don't learn stuff." finished Usagi.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll try to do better in the future," promised Usagi.  
  
"You always say that, but I have yet to see it happen. Usagi, when are you..." Luna began to get into her responsibility rant when Usagi's mother cried out,  
  
"DINNER!" Usagi was gone in a blur, out the door and sitting at the table in ten seconds (which would have been five, but she had to do the standard trip on the stairs first). One could swear they saw object tremble in the wind as she passed.  
  
Shingo called out, "Batten down the hatches, Hurricane Usagi is at the table!"  
  
"Cut it out spore!"  
  
"Why, you gonna trip and fall on me?"  
  
Ikuko walked into the room with a dish of steaming food. "Children, behave at the table. Now Usagi tell me about this math test," said Ikuko.  
  
"Yes Usagi, how did you do?" asked her father, Kenji. Usagi cringed, " I made a..."  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Just a second, let me get that," said her mother. *Whew, saved by the bell.* thought Usagi. Going to the phone Ikuko picked it up and asked, "Hello?" She listened for a moment, blinked in surprise, and then said, "Usagi, it's for you, but I don't know who it is."  
  
Usagi got up from the table, tripped over her chair, straightened herself and got to the phone. " Hello?" She listened quietly about five minutes, her family staring at her in curiosity. She put the phone down, a pensive expression on her face, which quickly changed to determination. Five seconds later her family was staring blankly at an empty spot as she had already run upstairs.  
  
"Usagi, what's going on? Did you eat already?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Luna. My family says they have a surprise for me and I have to get my stuff together! Maybe they're taking a surprise vacation! Go back to sleep. I'll tell you when I come back upstairs," said Usagi, feeling a little guilty about lying to Luna. Luna promptly went back to her dozing, which was a little surprising. * Must have stayed out to late with Artemis, oh well it's to my advantage!* she thought as she got ready, reaching into the very back of her closet to get items she'd not seen or handled in a very long time. When she was done changing and packing her things, she looked over her room, kissed Luna's crescent moon and left.  
  
Usagi came down the stairs. At first her family was surprised at how she didn't trip once, then they were further shocked at what she was wearing. She was dressed in a body hugging dark grey jump suit with mid- shin length black boots and a black leather gun belt around her hips. "I know, a shock, huh?" glancing sheepishly at her clothes then at her family. "I have to go. Oh please don't look at me like that," she said to her open- mouthed 'family'. "Surely you knew there was always a possibility I would have to leave someday."  
  
"What do you want us to tell your friends and school?" asked Shingo suddenly, looking far more mature than his age.  
  
"Tell them..." Usagi looked nervously at Kenji, "tell them you sent me off to a disciplinary school because of the seven I made on my math test. After all I spent years building the reason for the excuse." A look of comprehension lighted her mothers face. Usagi smiled at her mother, her blue eyes twinkling. She would miss her mother's ability to understand her, despite her pretences. However, Kenji was a different story as he soon proved.  
  
"A seven!" he roared.  
  
"Um... I really have to go now," Usagi hurriedly replied, a watchful glance at the clock on the wall and a step towards the door showing her intention to leave immediately. She only had a short amount of time before Pluto would realize her intentions.  
  
"Where...will you ever come back?" asked Ikuko, near tears. "I don't know," she replied, almost in tears herself. "But if I do, you have to cook me my favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs, okay?!" she said, flashing a V sign. "I really hafta go right now." Usagi headed towards the door, duffle bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Kenji. "Can you at least tell us who you really are?" Usagi looked back at the Tsukino's and as she was looking into their dear faces, she remembered when she first met them.  
  
***** ***** FLASHBACK ***** *****  
  
A twelve-year-old girl with blonde odangos was sitting nervously in the lounge of an airport. She hunched down in her seat, and sipped her cola, glumly wondering what her new life would be like.  
  
"Are you Usagi?" asked someone from behind, putting a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hai," replied the girl.  
  
"Well then, we are the Tsukino's. I'm Kenji," said a tall kind-faced man with dark brown hair. "And this is my wife, Ikuko and my son, Shingo," pointing to a purple-haired woman and a kid who looked like a miniature version of his father.  
  
"Welcome to the family," Ikuko told Usagi as she gave the small girl a hug and a gentle smile. "Just call me okaasan, my new daughter."  
  
***** ***** BACK TO REALITY ***** *****  
  
The gun-clad girl memorized their faces for perhaps the last time. She would miss them all so much. She could never put them in danger, which the knowledge of who they had sheltered would do.  
  
"Iie, demo Aishiteru, minna-chan! Oh, and give my cat to Minako-chan would ya!" And so, with a vivid, searing smile, she was out the door.  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Usagi stood looking up at the key to her freedom. With this she could leave, at least for a while, the strange destiny planned for her by the mysterious fates. She could put off the battles with weird youmas and powerful forces. Late nights spent wondering about her future as a Queen, an immortal wife and mother. Usagi could leave the people who constantly belittled her abilities and a boyfriend who had hurt her with doubt. But at the same time, she would no longer have the security of having staunch friends who would laugh with her and die for her. She would not have the comforting familiarity of Mamoru's love, although only familiar because of their past life. She would be giving up the security of at least having a future.  
  
She turned back towards Tokyo, burning bright as if aflame from the doubts of her mind. Usagi looked her destiny in the face, staring towards her house in Juuban, where her 'parents' would take her back without question, where tomorrow she could go to school and then meet her friends, her senshi, at Rei's temple. Gazed at where Mamoru's apartment would always welcome her with love, and then finally towards Tokyo Tower, a grim reminder of the battles she would fight as Sailor Moon, could still have to fight no matter her decision. She then turned towards the machine that would take her towards a new kind of fight, where the enemy wasn't evil, just human. Where she did not know how it would turn out, if she would be loved and needed or die at the hands of a faceless enemy. A fight she would be choosing to take on.  
  
The young woman took a good hard look at her choices and called to mind the look NeoQueen Serenity had given her, her returned daughter in her arms, a loving husband at her side. She remembered the unnoticed moment that had been shared, the deep gaze of her future self's eyes, a past regret made known  
  
Glancing back towards her destiny, Usagi made her choice. "Gomen minna, I have to go help a friend of mine. Destiny will just have to wait for me if it wants me so badly." With that she ran to her freedom and left.  
  
Sailor Pluto showed up not seconds after her princess had left. "Oh Usagi," she sighed, wishing she'd foreseen this sooner. "What are we going to do if we loose you?" 


End file.
